


Soulmate AU

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Scar AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: When your soumate gets hurt the scar shows up on you as well





	

He was eight when he first started to notice the scars. They criss-crossed over his back and the tops of his shoulders. He asked his dad about the scars and his father had only laughed and said those scars were from his soulmate.

 

She was being hurt by someone. He knew it, knew it deep in his gut when scars faded onto his skin, knew she wasn't in a safe place.  
But there was no way he could help her. He was eight years old.

 

He was sixteen when the scars stopped showing up on his arms, shoulders and back. They now rose of his ankles and calves, small scratches from someone tripping over. He smiled gently at his legs, sure she had managed to get away from whoever was hurting her.

 

He didn't realize that Mairin was his soulmate until she had a backache and asked if he could rub it. His hands felt like they were burning as they rubbed her back through her shirt, able to feel every bump and scar through the cloth.   
He'd found her, and he'd protect her.

 

He flinched slightly when Mairin reached up to wipe the blood away. He'd cut his cheek trying to get a mega stone, and despite the fact that the wound was shallow it was bleeding like a bitch. He wondered if she noticed the pale scar that was slowly appearing on her skin.

 

He couldn't move his shoulder, hissed out a breath when he touched it lightly with his fingers. He'd see the damage when Mairin got out of the shower and he could have his.   
Chespie's concerned cry caused him to look up. Mairin was exiting the bathroom, clutching her towel around her.  
"I told you, Chespie! I don't know where it came from, it doesn't hurt! I'm fine." She took a deep breath and reached behind her to touch her left shoulder. When her fingers connected with her skin his own began to burn.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.   
Mairin turned around to show him her back and his breath caught in his throat. Her shoulder looked like it had been torn apart. He felt the urge to vomit and had to close his eyes for a second.   
_Well, I guess that's what my shoulder looks like then..._ He thought to himself before opening his eyes. "When did that happen?"   
"I don't know, I didn't get hurt in the whole incident."   
Alain only nodded, "Does it hurt? Do you need any painkillers?"   
She shook her head, then pushed her wet fringe angrily out of her eyes. "No, it doesn't hurt and I'm not in any pain... But a back rub would be nice."   
The smile she gave him melted his heart. He should of known she would ask. His own smile was wide as he patted the spot in-between his legs.   
Once settled his hands roamed over her back, pressing down gently. When his palm lingered over the scar his hands and shoulder burned, and he had to wonder if this is how she felt when she cupped his cheek.

 

The water pelted down on his skin, almost burning him. He couldn't think, could only look at the large scar that went straight down his chest. He hadn't noticed it his whole life, but now he couldn't take his eyes off of it.  
He'd never been operated on in his whole life.  
"What happened to you?" He asked softly into the air, his hand over the scar.

 

Every single scar on his body burned as he boarded the plane. Every single scar on his body felt like fire the further away from Hoenn he got.

 

He knew the exact moment she entered the labs, knew the exact moment she entered the arena.

 

Everything scar on his body burned cold as he lied to her. He heard her gasp and his fists tightened. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to hurt her. He was meant to protect her.  
But this was the only way to protect her.


End file.
